


自作自受的哥哥又被嫌弃啦

by tttotw (Samarium_AL)



Series: 田崎汪汪和登坂喵喵 [1]
Category: EXILE (Japan Band), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/tttotw
Summary: 之前写的，今天看了呆妹DAY2，内心被大娇娇填满，爬起来改改发出来
Series: 田崎汪汪和登坂喵喵 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899493
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	自作自受的哥哥又被嫌弃啦

**Author's Note:**

> 之前写的，今天看了呆妹DAY2，内心被大娇娇填满，爬起来改改发出来

田崎敬浩举着家里最贵的猫罐头，味道香得他自己都想吃一口了。然而趴在软垫上的大白猫无动于衷，把后脑勺留给他。

“求你了，吃一口吧！”

猫耳朵动了动，然而没有进一步的反馈。

“Omi，别这样……”田崎咬咬牙，开始道歉，“是哥哥不好，哥哥错了。”

香气兀自缭绕。

“哥哥以后再也不去猫咖了！”

“Takahiro去洗澡。”烦死了，那只狗浑身上下至少有六只猫的气味儿，一点作为他的人的自觉都没有。

登坂广臣变回人形，趴在沙发上，拿了本书翻看起来。

变回来了，啊，他的猫变回来了！沙发上铺着油光水滑的黑色皮草，毛茸茸的，簇拥着登坂雪白的身体。大夏天的，猫还是不肯舍弃这张皮草，就算开着空调也要趴在上边。

人类可没那么多毛，这个任性妄为的弟弟感冒了还得自己照顾。色情地看了一会，田崎还是拿了条小毯子，盖在登坂身上。登坂顺手把它裹紧了。

田崎把自己洗得干净清爽，吹干了头发，才去抱沙发上还在看书的人。

登坂瞥他一眼，把那张黑桃A夹回去，甩甩头发，又变回那只大白猫。

说起那张黑桃A……别人家的猫都费杯子费碗费花瓶，他家弟弟费扑克牌。田崎有一次买回来新的扑克牌，打算玩的，结果猫爪子划开塑料包装，抽走了黑桃A。罢了，让着你，这副牌给弟弟用吧。抱着这样的心态，田崎买了第二副。结果，登坂这个小坏蛋，又抽走了黑桃A。

总之吧，登坂有多少本书，田崎那就有多少副缺了黑桃A的扑克牌。

登坂打了个哈欠，露出满嘴尖牙，然后用舌头舔了舔鼻子。

那个粉色的小鼻子，天啊，太可爱了！湿湿的，软软的……

弟弟的侧颜真好看，无论是作为人类还是作为小猫咪。

可不可以亲上去……

必然是不可以的。田崎处理着手臂上的抓痕——还行，小坏蛋没挠在哥哥脸上。而登坂还趴在原地，仔细地舔干净他的爪子。

哥哥又被嫌弃了，哼。

**Author's Note:**

> 弄了个系列，以后会陆陆续续往里加  
> 估计都是小短篇


End file.
